


In the Garden of Spring

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: After Reason of State, Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 消息从北方传来的时候，已经是差不多一年之后了。
Kudos: 6





	In the Garden of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> 为祖国支线任务，罗契死亡结局。

消息从北方传来的时候，已经是差不多一年之后了。

萨琪亚遵守了她的诺言，把伊欧菲斯和他的人带到了安全的地方，虽然感觉上更像是出于怜悯。游击队重新在那里安营扎寨，休养生息，有充足的食物、干净的水和安稳的睡眠。两个月之后，他们才重新开始感觉像是活着，又过了两个月之后，他们重新开始感觉回到了过去的生活，又过了两个月，他们才最终感觉又像是自己了。

之后，才谈得上重新讨论未来和计划，或者其他的任何东西。

然后，春天来了，仿佛一个早就被人遗忘了的梦。山坡和森林上重新绽放开来一片无边无际的绿色，没有被人触碰过，也没有被人摧毁过，一切像是恢复了如常。

消息是一支旅行的商队带过来的，他们来自北方，带来了日用品，来寻找香料，并且很惊讶居然还在这么远的地方遇到同乡的精灵。松鼠们没有多少可以和他们做交易的东西，同时按照萨琪亚的规则，也不能抢劫。所以最终，一些好奇的队员进入了商队的营地，给他们提供食物，开始问家乡的情况，每晚都有精灵这么做，而随之时间过去，商队营地篝火旁边充满敌意和戒备的精灵越来越多。最后，或多或少地，伊欧菲斯通过手下的汇报，得知了以下的消息：北方差不多和平了，瑞达尼亚的拉多维德死了，现在三个人类王国联合了起来，由一个叫做迪科斯彻的人统治，而他似乎知道自己在做什么，倒不是说这有什么重要的。

有一天晚上，他也加入了谈话，坐在篝火旁边抽烟斗。

在交谈之中，有一个来自诺德维格的商人详细地描述了迪科斯彻拿下北方三国的那场战斗，他谈到了一群谋划刺杀国王事件的间谍，他们有杰洛特——这个名字吸引了伊欧菲斯的注意——还有泰莫利亚的蓝衣铁卫——当然，肯定有罗契和他那群流浪汉——以及迪科斯彻本人，最终刺杀成功，然后团队内斗，商人说，蓝衣铁卫全部死在剧院里面，就和几年前那次事件一样。

_依我看，维农·罗契又得重来一次了，_ 伊欧菲斯讽刺道， _反正他应该也习惯了。_

_哦，那个指挥官？包着头巾的那个？他也死在那里了，还有那个女的。我看到了。剧院里面有好多尸体。_ 商人说，摇了摇头， _那个猎魔人一开始袖手旁观，到头来却把他们一个个拉出来，然后埋了。_

所以罗契死了，连带着所有蓝衣铁卫的杂种。

很难说得上这个消息有什么意义，伊欧菲斯继续抽着烟斗，不再参与谈话。过了一会儿，他意识到他认识的人，除了在场的，或多或少都已经消失在这次漫长的战争里面。如今过去的生活仿佛已经成了泡影，很难再说清楚有什么意义。

他摇了摇头，凝视着篝火。一阵夜风吹过，带来夜间开放的百合花的香气。

到头来，春天还是又来了。

FIN


End file.
